Born to be Evil
Born to be Evil is the 9th episode of Season 3 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes. Summary Thantos refuses to give up and this time, he has kidnapped Vampirina, Poppy, Bridget, Edgar, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko, put them under a mind control spell, and uses them to attack and take over Pennsylvania. Now, it's only up to Armadylan, Batarina, Ladybug, and Billy to save their friends! Plot The episode begins in Pennsylvania where at Vampirina's school, all the students are dismissed and were going home. Vee, Poppy, Bridget, and Edgar were walking to their homes as Bridget asks what are they going to do when they get home. Vee replies she doesn't know and Edgar says that maybe they'll watch a movie, but the girls disagree. Poppy tells Vampirina that her adoptive brother was smart and very nice, as she thanks her. When they arrive at the Scare B&B, Vee was about to ring the bell when suddenly, Versago and Sartorius appear behind them and calls them. When she and her turn around Bridget was about to scream, but Sartorius shoots a red mist at them that makes them sleep! Vee, Poppy, Bridget and Edgar were now unconscious! They were taken away by the two demons in the portal to the other side. In minutes later, Billy arrives home as he finds that Connor, Amaya, Greg, Dylan, Bella, and Lilia were at the door. Billy greets them, and asks what were they doing here. Amaya replies that they wanted to see Vampirina and her three friends as Billy says it's great. As the bell was rang, Oxana appears and greets them, especially her adoptive son. Oxana asks the six PJ Masks what brings them here. Dylan tells her that they wanted to see Vampirina, but Oxana says that they weren't home yet. That made Billy confused that they're not home yet. At Transylvania, Versago and Sartorius have taken the four kids hostage and are bringing them to Thantos. Thantos walks to them saying well done, but asks them to kidnap the PJ Masks too. Versago and Sartorius then leave and they summon the portal and went to the other side of it. As they went to the other side of portal to Pennsylvania, Sartorius asks Versago maybe they should check the Scare B&B first in case if the PJ Masks were there which they are. At the Hauntleys' Scare B&B, a worried Billy says that Vampirina and her two friends should be here right now. Greg comforts him that he knows that they'll be home soon, and Billy hopes that he's right. Villain Motives *Thantos: To kidnap Vampirina and her friends, put them under a mind control spell, and use them to take over Pennsylvania. Trivia Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Episodes focusing on Vampirina Category:Episodes focusing on Poppy Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes Category:Yvoire Abad’s episodes